


[CLex][The New Adventures Of Superman]再起风云

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: The New Adventures Of Superman 同人文 [2]
Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 假如《超人新冒险》里，Lex Luthor并没有死在第三季的地道坍塌中，而是穿越到了平行宇宙。而剧中恰好就有一个平行宇宙。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: The New Adventures Of Superman 同人文 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109339





	[CLex][The New Adventures Of Superman]再起风云

[CLex][The New Adventures Of Superman]再起风云  
New World  
注：原作：《The New Adventures Of Superman》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
假如《超人新冒险》里，Lex Luthor并没有死在第三季的地道坍塌中，而是穿越到了平行宇宙。  
[虽然剧中穿越时间、平行宇宙，用的是Herbert George Wells发明的时间机器；但是该剧中也有魔法、灵魂、鬼魂、移魂大法等设定，所以‘意外肉身穿越’还是可以讲得通的（什么歪理）。]  
而剧中恰好就有一个平行宇宙。  
下面先介绍一下剧中的主宇宙和平行宇宙的不同：  
主宇宙：  
全世界的人都是脸盲，戴上眼镜就认不出来人，因此一直没有人认出来Clark就是Superman；即便是Lois发现也是靠的触感，而不是看脸；虽然有几次掉马危机，但都是因为Clark换装时或者施展超能力时不谨慎，恰好被人看到了，不过Clark还是靠全息影像或者平行宇宙的Clark过来帮忙，在公共场合与“Superman”同时出现，最终还是成功地再次将此事糊弄了过去。  
大都会虽然暗流汹涌、帮派林立、乱事不断（无头尸案非常常见），但是表面上还算平静，大都会百姓甚至还形成了有事不找警察找记者的习惯。  
美国总统为Garner总统。  
Lex Luthor曾在此建立了不可一世的LexCorp商业帝国。只是在Lex死后，一部分产业被恶少帮吞并；其余产业被其私生子Luthor Jr.——Smith眼高手低的报复中，消耗殆尽。  
星球日报的大老板几经易主。  
氪星的幸存者建立了新氪星，但是氪星还是封建社会。而El家族在氪星上是王族，Kal-El幼时曾与氪星王族的Sarah定有婚约，只有当他们完婚后Sarah才可以正式继位。最后，Clark在帮新氪星平息政乱、帮Sarah与其男友Ching终成眷属后，为了家人留在了地球。  
Clark的养父母Jonathan和Martha都还活着，将Clark养成了成熟稳重却又俏皮可爱的性格。  
Clark西装衬衫花领带，风度翩翩。  
Clark的Superman制服是Martha做的（材料是超市里的减价布料，S标志是他小时候的尿布；制服只有穿在他身上时才防弹）  
Lois还活着，一直是星球日报的王牌记者。其父Sam是个落魄的人体科学家，曾与Ella离婚多年，最终复合；其妹Lucy的男友是小混混John Corben，即Metallo。  
Jimmy是星球日报的摄影记者，兼职打杂；感情坎坷，没人喜欢。其父Jack表面上是个有钱的结构工程师，是Olsen土木工程公司的老板，实际上是国家情报局的秘密特工。  
Parry专注新闻业。  
Clark在入职星球日报后，与Lois终成眷属。  
重要的故事时间线：  
①，91年，Clark入职星球日报、成为超人；Clark、Lois、Lex、Superman四角恋；Lex克隆出Bizarro，然而善良的Bizarro寿数短暂，昙花一现；在Lex与Lois的婚礼上，Lex为躲避追捕跳楼自杀，尸体旋即失踪。  
②，92年，Lex死而复生，中年谢顶，旋即被抓，锒铛入狱；Lois爱上Clark，放弃Superman，却发现他俩其实是同一人。  
③，93年，Clark与Lois订婚；Lex长出头发，越狱，抓走了Lois，后得知Clark就是Superman，最后在地道坍塌中尸骨无存。  
④，94年，Clark与Lois完婚，虽有生殖隔离，但最终天赐麟儿。（意思是说剧里没啥孩子哪来的，突然出现在他家阳台上的）  
平行宇宙：  
没有人脸盲，戴不戴眼镜都能一眼认出来。所以当Clark终于成为Supeman后，一秒掉马。  
大都会民风彪悍，枪战横行，混乱不堪。即便是Clark终于成为Supeman后也没好多少，大家还是要配枪防身。  
美国总统为Charlton Heston。  
这是世界上没有Lex Luthor，当然也没有LexCorp。  
Jimmy是个年轻有为事业有成的大老板，当他买下星球日报后，星球日报的主人就没再变过。  
Clark的养父母Jonathan和Martha在他十岁那年就出车祸去世了，年幼的Clark拼尽全力也没把他们救下来。再加上女友Lana一直恐吓他如果暴露自己是外星人就会被政府抓走解剖，因此这个Clark缺乏安全感、依赖性强，有些患得患失瞻前顾后，有些青涩的同时也有些苦大仇深。  
并没有什么洋气的衬衣和花领带，Clark穿衣风格比较艰苦朴素，连上班时的工装西服也是做工粗糙。  
Clark的第一件Superman制服是主宇宙的Lois帮忙做的，S标志同样是他小时候的尿布。  
Lois在Clark来大都会前，就在刚果调查军火走私时失踪了，因此Clark并不认识Lois。大家找了她三年仍旧一无所获后放弃了寻找，为她立了一块卒于三年后的衣冠冢。  
Perry在与Tempus竞争的市长竞选中获胜，成为新任市长。  
Lana是Clark的未婚妻，也是世界上唯一一个知道Clark是外星人的人。但是其实Lana并不爱他，也不理解他，她对Clark只是占有欲。所以她强迫Clark隐瞒自己，不得施展超能力，甚至连平常的见义勇为都不行。而孤苦无依的Clark因为没有亲人，对Lana极度依赖，言听计从。而后来在主宇宙Lois的鼓励下，Clark想成为英雄，Lana一秒变脸甩了他。而经过这段时日的相处，他也对主宇宙的Lois产生了好感，但始终藏于心止于礼，未曾僭越。  
重要的故事时间线：  
①，91年，Lois在刚果调查军火走私时失踪；Clark入职星球日报。  
②，93年，主宇宙的Lois被Tempus胁迫至此宇宙；主宇宙Lois鼓励Clark成为Superman；Lana甩了Clark。  
③，94年，主宇宙的Clark被Tempus关进某种时光陷阱中，Clark被Herbert George Wells带到主宇宙，帮忙救回主宇宙的Clark。  
好长的前情提要。。。。毕竟剧太老了，总得提一下。  
下面的文很短。

再起风云  
当重伤的Lex Luthor从倒塌的地道废墟逃出生天来到大都会街头后，看着略带昏暗的大都会，他还以为是因为自己伤重眼花了。  
但是看着街上人群人人带枪、远处时不时传来枪击的嘈杂声时，他又迟疑了。  
正在此时，他发现不远处的Superman，正在阻止一件持枪抢劫案。  
既然如此，何不上前打个招呼？  
让他知道他最伟大的敌人还活着，并准备将他最大的秘密公诸于众。  
何其爽哉！  
“嗨，Superman！”他果真这样做了。  
“稍等”，Superman将歹徒制服交与警察后，仿佛不认识他一般，“这位先生，我有什么可以帮忙的吗？”  
“呵~Superman，我们这么多年感情，你竟然装作不认识我！”老谋深算的Lex对面前Superman不足道哉的伪装嗤之以鼻。  
“什么？我们认识吗？”可恶的Superman还在处心积虑地维持着他那可笑谎言，呵~Lex不禁翻了个白眼。  
“我们认识我？Superman，这真是世界上最大的笑话！”Lex狡猾的面容上浮现出不屑一顾的嗤笑，可怜的Superman 还不知道他要面对的是什么，“或者我该叫你——”  
“实在是太感谢你了，Clark！”被抢事主千恩万谢地上前握着Superman的手不放。  
“等等”，被打断话的Lex震惊万分，“你知道他的秘密身份？”  
“这是秘密吗？”事主疑惑之极，“每个人都知道啊？”  
！！什么？？惊骇不已的Lex只觉眼前一黑，被量子大炮击中的伤口隐隐作痛，之后便不省人事。。

待Lex悠悠转醒，他发现自己身处一贫苦陋室中，身上的伤口似已被缝合，皮肤上光滑如昔，仔细看来只有一丝丝被烧焦的痕迹，总的说来，这简直是医学奇迹！  
“你醒了？”衣着简朴做工粗糙的Clark拿着药瓶端着热水出现在视野之中，“我不知道该送你到什么地方，就把你带回家了。”  
这是他家？看起来着实简陋，比印象中清苦不少。  
“先生，该吃药了”，Clark打断了Lex的沉默，将药瓶递给他，看着他满脸震惊地服下药片，“我能冒昧问一句，我应该认识你吗？”  
“。。。。这就是问题所在”，Lex放下水杯站了起来，他有个怀疑需要证实，“尽管这次还是多谢了，不过我还是要尽快赶去LexCorp。”  
“LexCorp？那是哪里？我来大都会这么久，从来没有听说过这个地方。它在外地吗？”面前的Clark迟疑着，“需要我送你过去吗？”  
“。。。。所以”，Lex瘫回破旧不堪的沙发上，“这不是我的大都会。。。”

“你来自其他世界吗？”Clark小心翼翼地问道，“不久前别的世界的Lois也来过这里，就是她激励我成为Superman的。”  
“Lois。。。”Lex沉思片刻，“是的，我来自另一个世界。我就是Superman最好的朋友，Lex Luthor！”  
“朋友。。。。”Clark黯然地低下了头，有些嫉妒地说，“他真幸福。。。”  
“我也可以是你的朋友”，Lex热忱地笑着，只是笑容中带着一丝的算计，“我一直幻想，如果Martha是我母亲的话，我会是什么样子。我可以见见她吗？”  
“她。。他们在我十岁的时候就已经去世了”，Clark难过地低下了头，这让Lex发现这个Clark虽然与自己世界里的克拉克长得一模一样，但是却青涩苦痛的多，很容易就会被打动付出真心。这也就意味着——  
他易于掌控。  
“我不会离开了”，Lex向Clark伸出手来，“在我的世界里发生了很多，我不想再回去了。”  
“真的？”满怀期待的Clark抬起头，紧紧握着对方，“这是不是意味着，我有朋友了？”  
“当然”，Lex云淡风轻地笑着，“不过我希望你能替我保守秘密，即便是以后遇到来自我的世界的人，也不要将我的来历告诉他们。我不想他们把我带走。”  
“没问题！”终于绽放笑颜的Clark，紧紧抓住Lex的手不放。激动之余，他又将Lex紧紧拥抱怀中，兴奋不已。

朋友？笑话。Lex Luthor不需要朋友，他关注的只是Superman的利用价值。  
在这个没人知道他过去的世界，他可以重张旗鼓风云再起，再一次建立自己的商业帝国。  
至于Superman？这个Superman缺乏经验、缺乏安全感，他完全可以利用他对自己的依赖，在Superman惩奸除恶的同时，稍加点拨，让他按照自己的意愿击溃某些对手，自己渔翁得利。  
相信凭自己的商业奇才，很快就会东山再起，再展宏图。

于是，Lex就住在Clark家里，从头再来，在经商的同时也协助着Superman的英雄事业，滴水不漏运筹帷幄，几个月间就积累了可观的商业资本，小有所成。  
而从小孤苦无依的Clark，不疑有他，也真的把他当作最好的朋友依赖。毕竟好友难得，尤其是对Clark这种从小没有家人没有朋友的人来说，更是弥足珍贵。  
直到有一天——

当Lex谈完生意回到家中，他和Clark共同的家，尽管他早已赚到足以买好几套房子的钱，但是他仍旧没有搬走，毕竟近水楼台先得月，留在此处利于掌控Superman。  
然而，他没有见到Clark，而是看到一封留书。  
信上说，另一个世界的Superman遇到危险，Wells教授要带他去前去帮忙。  
然而，当Lex读完信不久，Clark就出现了。  
Lex知道这个可怜的Clark没有朋友，他只能找自己倾诉，于是洗耳恭听地同时心底暗中谋划未雨绸缪。  
然后Clark絮絮叨叨地告诉Lex，原来穿越时间空间后还可以回到离开时的时间点，还有Wells教授许诺会去找Lois。  
当Clark满怀期待地说着“尽管我与她素不相识，却莫名地思念着她”的时候，Lex心底汹涌澎湃心绪难平。  
Lex不允许Clark再一次在他面前抢走Lois，尽管那不是他的Lois。  
于是，他决定毁掉这一切。  
“Clark，我有一句话憋在心里许久了”，Lex轻佻地用手指蜻蜓点水般拂过Clark的手心，“虽然也许我不该说，但是我喜欢你许久了。”  
“什么？”不明所以的Clark丈二和尚摸不着头脑。  
“你是Superman，而且比我的Superman更好”，Lex轻轻地将手挪到Clark的脸颊上，暧昧地爱抚着，“我想跟你共度此生”，然后吻了上去，舌海翻腾！  
惊骇不已的Clark手足无措地推开Lex，“Lex，你醒醒！我们都是男人！这不可能的！”  
“我很清醒”，Lex一步一步逼近，终于将他逼到墙角。尽管Clark能够轻而易举撞破墙壁，但是他并没有钱去租新的公寓，所以只能听天由命地靠在墙上瑟瑟发抖，“给我个机会，Clark。”  
“我不能。。。呃~~”紧闭双眼的Clark本能地抗拒着，直到他感觉到Lex温暖的手覆上了他的柔软！  
未经人事的Clark，怎会是风月老手Lex的对手呢？  
很快，被激起情欲的Clark，就任凭Lex处置了，陷入抵死缠绵之中。

数日后，Wells教授成功地带回了Lois。  
她没有像另一个世界的Lois那样剪成短发，仍旧一头干净利落的齐耳长发，风尘仆仆的面容难掩其天生丽质，还是那样的美。  
然而，Clark却不敢见她，尽管确切地说他们素味平生。  
Lois很快地投入到工作中，虽然离开了三年，报社发生了天翻地覆的变化，她仍然快速高效地融入其中。  
她当然可以，因为她是Lois Lane。  
Wells教授在人后拦住了躲躲闪闪的Clark，“孩子，你为什么不去见她？”  
“我只是。。。我只是不知道该怎么面对她。”言辞闪烁的Clark词不达意地敷衍着。  
“为什么？你不是一直盼望这吗？”Wells教授不解地问。  
“因为我。”淡定的Lex冷静地从隐蔽处走了出来，光明正大地将Clark揽入怀中。  
“你。。。你是Lex Luthor！最致命的犯罪大师，Superman的最大敌人！”Wells教授。  
“什么？？！！”世界观崩坏的Clark目瞪口呆惊骇难平。  
“也是他的丈夫。”一枚得意的吻印上Clark呆滞的面颊。


End file.
